It is just a dream or is it?
by Sexaii Evil Genius
Summary: Brian had seen a reflection in his bathroom mirrow that somewhat looks familiar to him, yet he does not know who or what the refelection is. As he looked the second time, the reflection had dissapeared. Is it just his imagination? For now, he doesn't know
1. The reflection

IT IS JUST A DREAM

Chapter 1 :

Brian woke up on the day of his birthday feeling sick. His brain seems to be pounding on his head struggling to get out. His head is going to explode any minute. He had a dream that somehow makes him nervous yet couldn't remember what the dream was. Thinking of the dream makes his head hurts even more.

His alarm had beeped ten minutes after he woke up. When he looked out the window, it was snowing. Excitedly, he turned on the radio which is just beside his bed. He listened for a few minutes and a smile grew on his face.

THERE IS NO SCHOOL TODAY!

A great relieve for Brian. If he did go to school today, he might faint. He snuggled under his velvet blanket, opened the TV tried hard to fall asleep again but couldn't.

Brian had decided to get up and have some fun to forget about the headache. They do say if you forget it, you won't feel it.

He went down the hall way into the bathroom. Brian splashed some cold water on his face to be completely awake. When he finally opened his eyes wide, he stood still, shocked at the face on the mirror. He saw another person standing behind him. The person looks familiar and yet he does not know this person.

He was scared but acted like it was nothing. When he turned around, the figure disappeared. He might be seeing thing because of his headache or it might be the real thing. To make sure that he was just seeing thing, he looked at the mirror again. This time, the figure is no longer there.

He ran downstairs into the kitchen. Brian's mom, Martha was just finish making breakfast. She saw Brian's face and knew something was wrong. Brian's face was pale and Martha took Brian's temperature.

"You ain't going anywhere today honey. Your body is burning hot. Wait for me upstairs will ya?"

Brian walked up the stair, back to his bed almost fainting. He thought about the person he saw earlier and wondered where he saw him before. Although he saw the face and he knew that he did, he tried to reason with it. He was too scared to admit that the person was real. For now, he wasn't sure whether what he saw earlier was a person or a ghost. Due to the fact that it disappeared in a minute, Brian would call it a ghost.

His mom came in with her famous chicken soup. The soup isn't actually famous but everyone in the neighborhood liked it. Brian is famished and quickly ate the soup. He did not care even if the soup was boiling hot. He felt the soup ran down his throat and somewhat felt better.

Questions concerning what had happened in the bathroom clouded his head. He was worried that someone or something is after him and is trying to hunt him down. He decided to ask his mom a few questions.

" Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you believe in paranormal activities?"

"Well honey, I've never believe so myself. They do say that spirits walk around everywhere not knowing that they were dead"

This was not the exactly the response that Brian wanted. He was getting more worried than he was before.

"Oh… okay mommy thank-you for the delicious chicken soup"

Brian is frightened and is trying to forget all that had happened by changing the subject. Martha is worried about Brian and tried to make Brian feel better.

"What's wrong honey? Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright mom; I think I'll go to sleep. My head hurts"

"Sweet dreams honey."

Something that Brian doesn't know, it will not be a sweet dream. It will be rather a nightmare. Yes that day had been the worst day for Brian. It seems that no one remembers that it was his birthday, not even himself.


	2. that FACE !

That FACE !

Brian is now on his bed, slowly closing his eyes. He is now sleeping peacefully with nothing to think of. After 15 minutes or so, something seems to appear. Brian is now in a dream, in his own world.

The ground is dusty just like the dessert, and the sky is red as fire. The sun is shining right on him and seems to be following him. It was just like the dessert. Nothing in sight except for the ground and the sky of his world, the dessert.

Brian now remembers his dream from yesterday. It was the same exact dream. It was not a pleasant dream. He is disturbed by the surrounding sight and is suffering from thirst. It was unusual for him to be in a place this quite and this plain.

He continued walking on the dessert land till the sun is setting down. It is getting cooler now and Brian's body had weakened, maybe his fever is getting worse, or maybe it's just the dream itself. He needs to find a shelter soon before night comes. He knows how it was like in the dessert at night. No longer is the day hot and no longer is the sun following him.

He decided to follow the star hoping and praying that it will take him to a place where there lies plenty of food and water to satisfy him. Although this dream is his creation from his imagination, he does not know anything of the place.

Brian thought about the reflection he saw earlier. The man in the reflection, wearing a black suit and a black hat, pretty much everything was covered. He is sure that he had seen the man somewhere.

After walking for a while now, he had finally spotted what seems to be a tent. This could be his one and only hope. Either he will find refuge in the tent, or he will die from starvation.

The tent is farther that it seems. He walked about 30 minutes just to reach the tent. He tempts to approach the temp, gathering all his bravery. What is in the tent? Who is in the tent? He wouldn't know until he sees with his own eyes.

His heart beats extremely fast as he is getting closer and closer to the entrance. Once he opens the tent, there is not turning back. He is now standing in front of the entrance, getting ready to open the tent door.

His eyes and mouth opened wide getting ready for the excitement. There are foods and drinks and bedding that would fir just right for him. Brian knew that these things belong to someone. He ignored that fact, and goes on munching the food and sipping the drinks. He is eating as though he did not eat for days. Satisfied, Brian climb on top of the bed and rests his head down.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps frightened him. Someone is approaching the tent. He won't make it out in time. Brian is afraid of how the person would react once he sees that majority of the food had been eaten.

He tried to hide but the tent was too small to hide anywhere. The only thing to do is remain calm and think of a good explanation.

The person opened the camp and stared at Brian. Brian is about to cry for he was terribly frightened. He forced himself not to. Brian looked up straight into the person's eyes and he recognized him. It was that face again. The reflection he saw earlier. He could've sworn that it was him. He is not sure how to greet the man. Even if he knows how to greet the man, his mouth is sealed tightly, unable to move.


End file.
